The Demonic Avatar Warlord Maelstrom
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary Inside and Lemons evident


Summary: Aang and the others found themselves tied to the statue in Kyoshi village because of Sokka's sexist remarks and rude actions to the Kyoshi warriors, annoyed Aang for the first time when they were about to be harassed by some village perverted monks, a teenager who had the looks of a noble man with waist length spiky black hair with a nightshade blue tint, a hybrid of fire nation armor and water tribe elder coat along with a night black haori with the image of a ten tailed wolf on the back in white with flames licking the edges and ominous pure white glowing eyes said in a cold, almost musical tone, "Step away monk or you will taste my wrath." His eyes changed to an ominous red with a choku tomoe symbol and several enlarged tomoes around the lines. Starts at Episode: The Warriors Of Kyoshi, godly/cold/dark/emotionless/cool/calm/demonic avatar/juubi/shinobi/bender Naruto, Multi-Elemental and Sub-Elemental Bender Naruto, Jikukan Bending Naruto, Storm/Sea/Flames Of Heaven and Hell Bending Naruto, Sharingan Naruto, Warlord Naruto, Chi, Ki and Chakra Sage Naruto, Bashing of Sokka, corrupt benders, nobles, lo fang, Ozai, Zhao, and perverted idiots, genderbending, mass harem, rated M+ for blood, gore, torture, brutality, swearing, fighting, sex and adult stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

(Kyoshi Village)

"Way to fucking go Sokka!" Katara snarled being tied to the Kyoshi village statue soured and killed her mood the entire time, they just came here to get a short break from being attacked by creatures and fire nation benders and bounty hunters.

Only for Sokka to cause trouble by insulting the leader of the Kyoshi warriors Suki and add onto the fact they were acting very suspicious along with being accused of being Fire Nation spies they were tied to the Kyoshi village statue and everyone was glaring at a ranting Sokka with murder in their eyes even Momo (Momo will have a Female Human Form later in the story).

"What! I just said the truth a man like myself shouldn't have been captured in such a way, the only reason they caught us is because i let my guard down intentionally." This comment earned a kick from Katara making him yelp from the sharp pain in his leg from the kick.

"When i get out of here Sokka...i am going to kick you in the balls so hard you'll wish you were a girl!" Aang snarled in righteous female fury making Sokka pale and Katara cheer, Aang wore her red and yellow monk outfit and had flowing black almost brown auburn hair giving her a royal almost noble princess look and wore black sandals.

She tensed when a trio of monks approached leering at the two females tied helpess and unable to defend themselves. "This one is cute nii-san and well endowed alongside being the Avatar to boot." Aang hissed snapping with her teeth at the approaching hand of the perverted monk who leapt back with a yelp while the other two laughed being joined by more monks much to the growing terror of Katara and Aang who felt helpless.

"You think she'll fetch a mighty price on the market after we get through with her?" Katou Umasho suggested stroking his chin and got agreeing nods and more leering looks of perversion.

"When i get out of this..." Aang's hair seemed to spiky up and the arrow markings on her arms and forehead began to slowly gain a glow.

"Step away from the girls at once you stupid monks!" A catlike hiss sounded freezing everyone and were aware of 10 other presences standing right behind them.

a Blond haired girl with a body many women would kill for wore a black pants, open toed sandals with a white shirt under a combat vest with black fingerless gloves with red magatama markings over the vest, collar and flame patterns down the pants with a twin katana set strapped to her back.

She was followed by 9 others who had different skin colors and one even had blond cornrows, and one had hair as red as blood and red eyes while a similar woman had royal purple eyes with a slit in her eyes.

"Yugi-chan calm down." A cold, soft, musical tone chided making the one named Yugito blush in embarrassment stepping aside as a more powerful energy signature revealed itself and the monks shivered in fear at the sheer malice directed towards them.

The boy was 16 years old wearing night black pants with red medical tape around his ankles, martial arts shoes, armor that looked like a combination of a Fire Nation Elite in black and silver and a red fur collar hood around the neck (Like Master Pakku) and had a black captains haori with white flames licking the edges and a symbol of a monstrous wolf with ten tails in white on the back.

He stood at 6'0 with tight, wiry slim muscles built for speed, power and agility and flexible movements and his armor showed a solid 12 pack and had pouches on his legs along with a black chinese flowing sash with red chinese orgin designs, fingerless opera length gloves with black and nightshade blue belt straps and finally his facial features featuring a rougish handsome clean cut aristocratic appearance with 6 rectangular bar like whisker marks on his cheeks and ominous pure white eyes staring from beneath waist length nightshade blue tinted black hair with the side reaching past his shoulders and a fringe covering one of his eyes slightly and at his hips was a black daito sheathed into a black scabbard with the kanji for _Tensa Zangetsu _while the other was a Muramasa length katana sheathed in a metal high tech sheath that had a trigger like box mechanism near the hilt while on his back strapped was a large Naginata named Bisento (Whitebeard's Naginata from One Piece) but upon his forehead was a red headband with a symbol that made Aang gasp and Sokka pale with fear.

A ringed eye with several tomoes along the rings with flame edges at the side.

The symbol of _Rikudo No Kuni_

The one in front of them was the Warlord and Ruler of Rikudo No Kuni! The nation that no man or women has ever been able to infiltrate not even the previous avatars before Aang!

"Eh? who the hell are you gaki?!" Katou demanded arrogantly not seeing the murderous looks from the heavily armored women around the teenager.

"Watch the way you speak about Rikudo-sama you filthy disgusting monk!" Gaia Subaku snarled the sand beneath her swirling dangerously.

Samui, Karui, Omoi, Darui, C, Mabui, Yamui, Zarai and Kabuka Yotsuki Nii moved from the shadows wearing ninja garb with the same country symbol had eyes of steel at the disrespect to their leader, "Guys stand down these dirty old men don't know any better." Karui was about to defend her lord's honour but backed down seeing his assured look.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Warlord Of Rikudo No Kuni and the Demonic Avatar." Aang looked up in shock and awe.

"D-demonic avatar!" Sokka squeaked now confirming that Aang and all benders were absolute freaks!

"Yes the Demonic Avatar's were able to use bending on an even higher level and mastery than even the strongest Avatar from the other nations including using the sub-elements and even Energybending but unlike the pacifist avatars they were not afraid to get their hands dirty to make sure our lands were never invaded or harmed i am the Tenth Demonic Avatar the one's before me were my tou-san and okaa-san Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki but tou-san passed away when he did battle with Avatar Roku who saw my family as a threat to the balance which was utter bullshit!" Kushina looked at her son sadly and patted his shoulder.

"Avatar Roku wasn't as honourable as you thought he was Avatar Aang." Aang gulped.

"What do you mean Lord Uzumaki Namikaze." She said respectfully.

"Avatar Roku was defeated by my father but he poisoned him in a last attempt to make sure our nation would be visible to the others since it was for the greater good that that the threat should be destroyed by the Fire Nation but before Tou-san passed he bequeathed his knowledge, power, skills and experience to me as did okaa-san but she kept her godlike bending abilities of Water, Fire, Earth and Lightning including her Bloodbending." Katara protested.

"Bloodbending is forbidden!" Kushina just laughed in amusement at the naivety of this girl before her.

"Bloodbending was forbidden because it was powerful enough that even a mid tier waterbender could defeat a Master Waterbender all because Master Pakku kicked me out from the water tribe because i bruised his ego so bad i was more skilled then him when i was 5 years old and could use firebending." Katara shut up remembering hearing her mother speak of how bitter and cynical Pakku became years ago.

"Naruto-kun here is more talented in Blood-bending than i am since he can just control it with just a hand gesture or a finger or a gaze if he wishes but he only uses his blood-bending when he wants to punish someone." Katara looked in awe at the young warlord who looked stoic and cold almost robotic.

"And i know hand to hand combat on a grandmaster level including Bukijutsu and is a weapons master and i couldn't help but over hear your words about attempting to force yourselves on a defenseless girl." Naruto's stare pinned them on the spot.

"S-so what men will always be superior to the female race!" Katou spat defiantly only to hear crickets chirping and found him the target of a glare from Naruto and his 10 warriors beside him and his servants Sakura, Mebuki and Sakiri Haruno cracking their knuckles.

"Excuse me did you just call all of us housewives when we can kill you with just a look?" Kushina said in an all too sweet tone.

Naruto added his input in a darker even sweeter tone with an air of malice that made Sokka piss himself, "Yes please tell us we heard incorrectly?" Katou opened his mouth smugly only to kiss the pavement as Naruto stood over him with a very deadly glare.

"I'm sorry i didn't hear you let me fix that for you!" Katou screamed in agony as Naruto proceeded to rearrange his arms and legs much to the glee of his female guards and surprisingly Aang and Katara along with the arriving Kyoshi warriors.

"Agh spirits have mercy!"

"No that's not supposed to bend that way!"

"C-can't feel my legs!"

"Good then it's working." Naruto drawled continuing his rearrangement game of limbs until the fool said something he really shouldn't have.

"You damned son of a whore!" Katou snarled only getting a passive stare from everyone except Naruto who's eyes bleeded into an ominous crimson with a weird symbol in them and walked back to his servants Mebuki, Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Suzume, Tsubaki and Sakiri.

"Yes, Naruto-sama?" Suzume felt her panties grow wet just being near her lord and his scent was driving her crazy.

Pointing at the paling perverted monk "Stand him up for me." Suzume and Mebuki nodded with evil grins and strolled forward G-cup breasts jiggling with each step lightly getting several jealous glares from passing by women even Suki who had FF-cup's was jealous of the blond haired woman and black haired woman's assets.

"Time to stand up ero-monk." Katou whimpered at the false sweetness in their voices and screamed in pain as he was roughly untangled out of his pretzel limbs and stood up straight and held up by his arm as were the others that tried struggling.

"Lord Uzumaki what are you gonna do?" Aang asked curiously and got an evil grin that made her cheeks flush.

"Prepare to witness the blade that splits the helmet." The guys paled hearing that except Sokka who was clueless.

"What kinda answer is that!" He got several venomous glares from his bodyguards who were female.

"He's going to use his move called Kabutowari (Helmet Splitter) and you're gonna see the effects in just a few." Anko who was wearing a purple karate gi with full body fishnet underneath and martial arts shows, and grey shin and arm to elbow guards, her hair was in a pineapple style colored purple with brown eyes with a snake slit and had a sadistic grin watching her love and master stretching out *Goku style* with slowly growing mad grin on his face.

A white sphere that looked like a hypocenter started to appear on his foot and began glowing with more intensity that it cracked the ground, "U-um can't we talk about this!" Katou pleaded in a squeaky voice only to barely catch Naruto appearing in front of him in a blur leg reared back with a sadistic grin showing his fangs, "Wrong answer, Kabutowari!." Katou's eyes popped wide open in agony as the world around him exploded into grey and black background slowly looking down at the foot lodged in his lower half and bit his lips till they bled to keep from screaming.

Naruto just looked at him amused seeing what he was doing "Ero-monk you're only making it more unbearable doing that ya know?" Naruto's guard's snickered and laughed their asses off.

Katou had veins of exhaustion bulging all over his balding head and finally let loose a screech of pain that reached every corner of the world event he spirit realm and it's inhabitants that had wide eyes of shock and sympathy.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katou screamed in a perfect imitation of Tom Jerry and Suki watched with bulging eyes with the others Kyoshi warriors as the statue freaking cracked and had to hold their ears from the piercing shrieks.

"Another victim fallen to the Ball splitter." said Zuka in mock sympathy wearing the same symbol for Naruto's lands while Iroh winced knowing that the man's chance of even getting a boner would make him cry in agony and pain.

"Um yea that dude is so not having children anytime in the future." Omoi shivered at that happening to him getting a shiver from Zuka as well even she wouldn't wish that on anyone for that matter while wondering if he should ask his best friend Naruto about getting Azula to join Lord Naruto.

She touched the scar that marred her beautiful face with a depressed air something Naruto noticed and walked toward her with a determined expression, "Zuka-hime front and center." Zuka looked up and did as her crush said and looked downtrodden when he touched her scarred face as if she was ashamed of it. "No beautiful angel should have their face scarred like this." He softly placed two of his fingers on the edge of it and Zuka and Katara watched as water swirled to his fingers before spreading over the mark and Zuka almost moaned from the soft watery touch of his fingers.

Aang gasped "Her scar is vanishing!" Everyone noticed the same including Suki who knew that scar was a very severe burn and soon the marred red skin vanished leaving her smooth soft porcelain skin and the water evaporated to nothing. Kushina approached smiling softly with a mirror in hand offering it to Zuka who took it shakily and soon tears of happiness and joy and love burst free. "I-i'm finally free of that man's mark!" She crashed into his chest and he just held her close with a kind smile.

"Why are you feeling sympathy for that fire nation disgrace!" Sokka nearly shrieked only to freeze when Naruto's normal eyes turned to him rubbing the blade of his Bisento slowly as if it was a loyal pet. "If i were you i'd be quiet before i make sure Katara-hime is a sibling short." drawled a bored Naruto and turned to the remaining monks and said in a cold monotone, "Get out of my sight and never let me catch you harassing women like this again am i clear?" They nodded and ran off like the spirits were on their tail with Katou limping after them.

Suki jumped from the tree's with her Kyoshi warriors doing the same "It's nice to see you again Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled hugging Suki who hugged him even tighter and laughed when the other Kyoshi warriors surrounded him with greetings and such making Sokka's face purple with jealousy and rage.

"Suki-chan would it be alright if Lady Aang and Lady Katara are untied, i heard of them going on a quest so she can learn and master the five elements." Aang blinked surprised.

"How'd you know?" He just winked getting a blush to Katara and Aang's face "You may not believe it but, in my lands." He sweeped his hand out behind him stepping aside revealing Air Bender's, Water Bender's, Earth bender's, Fire Bender's and even Lightning Bender's, Blood Bender's, Metal Bender's and even Lava Bender's it shocked Aang and Katara while Sokka was trying everything to deny this.

"A-air benders!" Aang had tears gathering in her eyes seeing the kind smiles on the faces of the air bending monks.

"All the air benders here are nearly all of the one's tou-san, okaa-san and the others rescued from Sozin's assault and Aang-hime someone wants to meet you." Aang was cut free as was Katara but she felt her heart stop when a familiar monk stepped into view with a wide smile of happiness and sorrow.

"M-monk Gyatso!" Gyatso nodded with a smile and Aang ran into his arms crying years worth of sadness and loneliness.

"You look younger?!" Aang shouted realizing he barely had any wrinkles at all and gave an amused glance to Naruto who just whistled innocently much to Gyatso's amusement/irritation while the other benders sniggered including Mikoto and Hitomi.

"Lord Naruto de-aged me to my 30's so i can reconcile with you and with the help of the other Air Bender's help you expand on your Air Bending since it isn't just a Defensive element and Lord Naruto promised he would help with your final training." Aang blinked at that tilting her head cutely making the females resist the urge to scream 'Kawaii' only to blush at hearing chuckles from their Lord and Master.

"Training with what?" Naruto grinned.

"Help in achieving and mastering your Avatar state." She looked from Gyatso to Naruto with shock and thankfulness and bowed.

"You are too kind Lord Naruto." Naruto bonked her on the head, she yelped holding her noggin with anime tears of pain.

"You do not bow to me like that Aang-hime only my enemies and those i dislike are required to do that so stop with the formality." Katara looked awed and had a blush on her face at someone so young being so cold yet so kind to those in need.

"Girls untie them." Sokka looked happy to spread his recruiting ways and to show this fire nation freak who's boss.

"My brother can stay tied to the statue till he apologizes to Lady Suki." Katara said coldly making many Water Bender's mock shiver and Naruto just chuckled.

"Are you sure Kata-chan shouldn't be called the Ice Princess." Aang looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow of amusement while Katara looked flustered.

"I tried telling her that many times but she denies it every time Naruto."

Naruto snapped his fingers and a woman who looked like an older Katara appeared in a swirl of water "Yes, Naruto-kun?" Katara looked shocked and happy.

She let a tear slip out whispering "Mother..." Kya looked at Katara in shock before walking to her daughter silently while everyone except a ranting Sokka about his mother being a traitor watched with smiles.

"Katara...you've grown in a fine princess." Kya smiled her own tears flowing hugging her daughter close to her chest.

Naruto smiled watching both mother and daughter reunited and glanced at Kushina who smiled at him with a nod before his smile dropped to a frown seeing Sokka spout obscenities at Katara and Kya before saying something that froze them. "You are like your bastard father through and through, to think he up and left Kya-chan to join the Fire Nation when they promised him a position of power in the army and do you know something else..." Naruto drawled looking at his nails with boredom and Sokka just snorted sarcastically.

"What is that o mighty fire lord flunky." The sexist idiot said in his holier than thou voice and screamed when a black and white blur were heading for him only to stop in mid-air by Naruto grabbing their coollars revealing a female black Lynx and a white furred panther both had the same color eyes as Naruto and were looked docile with his hands on their collars.

"Koneko-chan, Ravel-chan what have i said about responding to the taunts of a boy who is all bark and no bite?" They whined cutely as he scratched behind their ears.

"You know with feral girls like Ravel and Koneko it takes a firm hand to keep them docile." Kushina and Kurami looked like they were gonna bust out laughing their asses off even Kya looked like she was gonna giggle crazy while Katara and Aang watched on in interest.

He glanced at Sokka who started to shake seeing the passive stares from the two female animals licking their lips as if he was nothing but a meal.

"You ready." Naruto grinned evilly.

"W-what?!" Naruto rolled his eyes in humor at the echoed question and crouched between Ravel and Koneko, "Just tell me if you're ready?" Sokka just sneered "What what!" Naruto was waiting for that and let loose a husky feral dark growl.

**"Gughhhhhhhhh!" **Kushina, Kurami and several other females who heard that husky growls felt their panties get wet and blushed like a wild berry while Anko and Tsume two Earth Benders had to resist the urge to take their master somewhere so he can fuck them into unconsciousness.

Sokka pissed and shitted himself when Ravel and Koneko started hissing and barking at him rapidly being reduced to tears in a puddle of his piss and shit.

***A/N: I so took this from that movie Blood and Bone* **

Sokka went limp falling unconscious from fright and Ravel and Koneko started rolling on the ground in laughter while Naruto and the others joined in even Aang and Katara were giggling like crazy. "You know i'm glad that idiot pissed and shit himself i never liked his sexist attitude and now i know where he got it from." Katara exclaimed darkly with a violently twitching eyebrow.

"Yeah your douchebag of a dad and this gaki actually tried to threaten me the last time i played with you and Yue-chan." Katara blinked remembering that particular event.

_(Flashback - 9 years ago) _

_(With Naruto)_

_8 year old Naruto who looked much cuter than before had a look of disbelief, annoyance and growing anger all at once seeing Katara-chan's brother trailing them like it was his business to follow Katara._

_Katara had a frown of concern seeing her brother's attitude worsen whenever she tried to speak with her new friend Naruto, he was kinda, cold yes but not like the stuck up asshole Master Pakku, stoic but in an aristocratic manner that made nearly every girl in the tribe a fangirl of his and he even cracked jokes every minute or so and then his skill in Waterbending it was so elegant, smooth and flawless like she was watching an angel dance on the ground._

_She had seen how Sokka looked when he used Waterbending and that was a look of disgust and scorn it amde her grit her teeth in anger and hurt seeing how her own brother saw the women of the tribe as freaks just because we could bend Water with movements and training while he couldn't that petty jealousy was making her thoughts turn a darker and murderous path since her father seemed to be trying to goad Naruto's father Minato and mother Kushina into attacking him because they were benders and it was getting on her, Yue's and her mother's patience and nerves and wondered why that stupid war junky excuse of a father could act so childish and petty._

_"Tara-chan please just ignore the stinking idiot and enjoy our time together, if he tries something i'll just have to rearrange his teeth for him." Naruto said sweetly with a vein pulsing on his clenched fist much to Yue's giggling and Katara just snorted in amusement._

_"Your father is a prim arrogant asshole though, and i can see where Sokka-teme get's his so called superiority attitude from." Yue said boredly and Katara had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling though Naruto just sniggered hearing the shock and indignation and anger from the ponytail pineapple idiot._

_Naruto then grinned and motioned Yue and Katara to follow him to a wide open space with snow. "Ok i want to show you a Water Bending technique i developed after training with my Fire Bending sensei's." Yue and Katara perked up and watched as water gathered at the sole of his snow boots only for their jaws to drop when he blasted off like a jet flying and zigzagging through the air like a swan. Water Bending men and women watched this display with awe and impression, while the children were wooping with glee and wonder at the beautiful sight._

_Pakku had a frown on his face seeing a child from a barbaric nation use such skill in Water Bending it was mocking to him 'Insolent arrogant child Water Bending is only for those of purity and grace i can sense the blood on your hands you stupid boy!' He scowled and whipped out with a water whip at Naruto who saw it coming from a mile away and kicked up with a flip kick firing a blunt blade of water at the attacker who looked surprised and paid for it by being sent through the snow skidding like a ball before crashing with a grunt._

_Those that saw this looked around wildly at the sudden attack on the child before looking toward Master Pakku with growing frowns, everyone even the children knew and saw how arrogant, sexist and spiteful Pakku was to those children younger than elders displayed masterful use of Water Bending and it made him barely tolerable alongside Hakkoda, the village chief who held the same mindset._

_Naruto landed with the grace of a cat but he had a frown on his face staring daggers into the beady eyes of Pakku initiating a staring contest between the two. Katara and Yue felt slightly unnerved as they watched with disbelief when Naruto literally started staring down Master Pakku with ill intent and dislike._

_"I know you did not just try to make an attempt on my life old man." Naruto scowled darkly he had many attempts on his life from assassins from every single country and nation forcing him to have to mature faster than most 9 year olds were supposed to and it filled him with a burning malice to have a withered old man try to make him look bad in front of his new friends just because he could do Water Bending on a level of an Adult Water Bender Master and for the first time he wants to humiliate this old bastard!_

_Naruto spoke this time in a musical cold tone, "So you are my mother's former master huh? i can see why she never liked you in the first place. Old,bitter and too set in his ways and a low viewing of women as well isn't that correct Water Bender Pakku." Pakku dusted the snow from his clothing with a scowl hearing the monotone voice of this impudent child._

_"You barbaric ilk do not belong around here." Naruto quirked an eyebrow in amusement and exasperation having heard the same from many others that didn't like how all benders were together in harmony in Rikudo No Kuni._

_"That's funny considering you and Hakkoda-san seem to have an unhealthy interest in my home land and problems with our benders being in harmony together, that i wonder if you don't wish for equality at all?" Pakku's lips became thinned with strained patience and anger at his ways being questioned._

_"Those so called Water bender's you have in your lands are nothing but, disgraces and murderers that deserve their bending sealed away!" Pakku finally lost his patience and Naruto only scowled moving his sword Beni-kaze into view much to the tensing of the others._

_"My father maybe easy-going but i mainly inherited my okaa-san's vicious attitude and this coldness is all my own..." Sokka threw his Boomerang with all his might, anger and malice hoping to injure the Prince and get away with it only to receive shock and anger when Naruto was surrounded by a crimson barrier of sword slashes that severed the projectile into pieces scattering them on the ground and the arrogant sexist kid immediately found himself under the cold pure white murderous eyes of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

_"Get out of my sight you arrogant fool!" Sokka ran off like the spirits were after his soul yelling about telling his father much to the bemusement of Naruto.  
_

_"Right, like i'm supposed to be scared of a sexist war junky like Hakkoda." He sheathed Beni-kaze with a click and Pakku used that moment to burst through the air and sent a wave of rapidly rushing waters at Naruto who countered stomping the ground raising a wall of snow blocking it much to the other's awe and shock._

_"Snow-Bending...Naruto really is talented."Yue muttered and Katara just nodded mutely watching as Naruto and Pakku circled around each other eyes narrowed watching each other's movements though Naruto had much more sharper hearing and sight._

_'He's earned the title of Master well from how powerful and quickly he fired that wave of water but Kushina-okaa-chan is much more better than this old fossil.' Switching Beni-kaze around in it's sheath bashing away the incoming assault of water whips and bullets with expert twirls and slashes while making his way toward Pakku eventually._

_Pakku saw he was getting closer and increased the frequency and ferocity of his attacks which gained a grin of bloodlust from Naruto who twirled in an instant as a wave of water shot at the spot he was at and swiped control of the water from Pakku as it slithered along his arms and with the spinning force and shot it back at Pakku with more intense speed and force much to the older Bender's shock and horror before the impact caused his world to instantly go black._

_Those who saw this gasped with dropped jaws to ocean level as one of their tribe's strongest Bender was flung hard across the snow and into the cold chilling water and several of the man's disciples glared angrily at Naruto and were about to charge him only for a deadly pressure to smash down on their bodies and heard a sweet sickening female voice making them pale recognizing who this one was, "You children weren't about to try and attack my Naru-chan when he clearly won against Pakku-teme are you?" The disciples shook in fear shaking their heads rapidly and she let up on the Killing Intent allowing them to rush to Pakku getting him out of the water and just snorted before walking to Naruto with Minato at her side having an irked frown on his face, "I am giving you a warning Hakkoda-san you send anymore assassins after my son and i will make sure you wake up the next day in a pool of your own blood." Minato said coldly towards the non bender Chief who shook at the Killing Intent of the Warlord before smiling at his son who just stood there eyebrow quirked with amusement and mirth and said._

_"Have ne? Otou-san?" Naruto laughed with Yue and Katara and Kya and Kushina and his father who smiled warmly at his son._

_'I know you'll surpass any of the strongest Demonic Avatars before our time i know you will...soichi..'_

_(End Flashback) _

"That was the last time we saw each other." Katara sighed leaning on his arm with a blush realizing how warm he felt.

"My otou-san was an honourable man even as a Warlord and i have his honor and my own as well, but im not hesitant to take out anyone that threatens my people and my precious people." Naruto said seriously with conviction getting the army salute from those in his company even Aang with an awed look at such Leadership and Morality.

_'Maybe the Demonic Avatars can restore peace instead of me, i can't handle that much responsibility on my shoulders, show me Naruto...show me what it means to be a leader!' _Aang declared in her mind and inside her she felt like a piece of thread connecting her to something beyond her comprehension snap in half and a sense of relief, happiness and joy spread throughout her being like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Naruto saw this and smirked knowing he had defied the fates once again and everything stopped when the smell of smoke and fire entered his nostrils, narrowing his eyes. "Lady Suki it's Ozai's Fire Benders!" Suki looked towards Naruto with narrowed eyes and he had the same look.

"Ozai seems to be getting impatient to capture Aang." Katara commented grimly and Naruto glanced at the small army with him and spoke clearly and firmly. "Get all of the citizens out of the village...i'll handle this." Katara looked at him in shock and worry as did Kushina, Kya, Samui, Karui and his Elite Guards.

"Naruto-sama are you crazy!" Naruto looked at Anko calmly speaking with a voice of clear utter confidence in his tone that shocked them, "Anko-chan i am Rikudo No Kuni's Warlord and the Demonic Avatar and heir to Minato Namikaze's will i cannot and will not **fall!" **He promised and the earth seemed to shake from the sheer surance and power in his voice stunning everyone within range and gained smiles of loyalty and happiness from the Bender's and Non-benders under his command.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU LORD NARUTO!

"SHOW THEM HOW POWERFUL A WARLORD IS!

"SHOW THEM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU HARM ONE'S PRECIOUS PEOPLE!

They roared in unison, "HAIL LORD UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTOOOOO!" They charged into the village with shocking speeds that looked inhuman coming back soon with villagers both injured and non-injured, nodding in approval Naruto called out" WATER BENDERS AND MED-NIN'S!" Water Bender's and men and women and even children wearing doctor clothing of the assassins outfit appeared in swirls of water and wind ushering the wounded and rescued civilians onto the ships to heal them.

He turned back to see the pathetic amount of Fire Nation bender's approaching and unhooked the Bisento from his back with a sigh and began walking past the statue calling out over his shoulder, "Get Sokka-san to the holding brig and keep him sedated till he's rational enough to not run his mouth off every time." Omoi and Karui appeared in bolts of lightning bowing to their lord, "Hai! Lord Naruto!" They took Sokka by his arms and vanished in the same lightning bolts towards the ship.

Zuka nudged Iroh who looked back calmly, "Let's go Uncle we have to get back to Zhao's ship to avoid suspicion." Kushina nodded to iroh and Zuka knowing they were two of Rikudo No Kuni's best spies since the Fire Nation is nearly as hard to spy within then Ba Sing Se due to the tight guard routines and inspections.

She along with the Tailed Benders (Yugito and the other Elite's) looked out toward's Naruto's vanishing silhouette with one thought 'Be careful Naruto-kun.'

(Kyoshi Village Square)

"SPREAD OUT AND SEARCH THE VILLAGE FOR ANY CIVILIANS AND TAKE THE WOMEN BACK TO THE SHIP!" This got wide grins from the Fire Bender's and Infantrymen that spoke of ill intentions and began ransacking the homes but to their confusion and slowly increasing suspicion all the home's were empty except for a few empty bedrooms.

The commander Lun Yang frowned his wrinkled face looking very agitated and stroked his brown beard while watching the surroundings with hawk like eyes through years of combat and war. 'Something isn't right they're should have been Earth bender's out ready to combat us and now it looks as empty as a barren desert wait who is that!' The commander finally saw someone who looked like a teenager yet his height didn't exactly make him look like one the waist length spiky nightshade bluish black hair made even a few lieutenants raise eyebrows at the unique color but tensed at the porcelain mask that had the shake of a snarling Wolf with bluish black whisker markings on the cheeks covering his face leaving only his hair visible and the most gigantic looking polearm the teen held with no effort made them even more cautious.

"Halt! who are you civilian and where are the others!" Lun frowned hearing his rambunctious, cocky rude arrogant lieutenant So Yen stroll up to the teen arrogantly ignoring the fact he had a giant monstrous polearm that looked like it could rip through their toughest armors and tanks.

The figure gazed at the arrogant fire bender and snorted getting an agitated growl from the scar faced fire bender and grabbed him by his armor getting in his face snarling like a wild animal. "I asked you a question you commoner now where are the fucking women huh?!" The figure finally responded but with a cocked back fist.

"Gekishin..." So Yen gasped coughing up blood and looked down in horror as blood leaked through the cracked chest armor from the punch and looked up into the revealed blood red eyes of the Sharingan with a curse. "Damn you!" His body exploded in a bloody gory fashion showering the horrified and shocked soldiers including the Commander who blanched at how So Yen died.

"Who are you!" The masked man his animal mask to the side revealing a face that caused many to pale and tremble.

**(Disturbed - The Night) **

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze The Warlord Of Rikudo No Kuni." He said in a cold deathly voice as his coat wiggled eerily before a massive shadow shot up into the air startling the firebenders who shot streams of fire and waves while archers fired arrows toward the teen warlord who only smirked darkly under his mask before smashing his hand through the hard earth and ink black shadows spread across the ground and caught thirty soldiers and thirty benders and began to sink them into his shadow. "Black hole." The soldiers screamed and pleaded for him to let them go only to vanish into the shadowy depths and the shadow retreated forming into an orb in Naruto's hand.

Lun Yang felt sweat dripping down his neck and face, his heart began beating like a drum in his chest it almost hurt but the horror and terror in his eyes prevented him from saying anything especially seeing how sixty of his men were sucked into what looked like shadows similar to a black hole or something.

"What the hell did you do to my men!?" Lun Yang snarled angrily his clenched fists began to smoke dangerously, his rage and anger increased when this child just smirked at him as if this was just a game before he turned his gaze towards the orb of swirling darkness in his hand.

"Did you know i have the power of a Darkness Human and a Trembling Man these two powers make me seem like Kami herself in a way." A hypocenter forms in his left hand while darkness forms on his other hand and Lun took a step back including the benders and infantrymen and soldiers manning the tanks were now afraid since not many benders can take out So Yen a powerful firebender and sixty of their comrades with two moves it was monstrous and inhuman.

He gazed back up at them as the swirling orb of darkness started to widen and pointed it at them saying, "Liberation!" He grinned as chunks of debris and dead soldiers looking like mangled corpses fired from the black hole technique like bullets killing more soldiers and severely injuring the fighters and their tanks.

"Oops." Naruto deadpanned boredly, Lun Yang snarled angrily and shot his hand forward roaring, **"KILL HIM!" **Naruto grinned widely in bloodlust pulling Bisento from his back. "Naginata Rasetsu!" The blade glowed with a larger hypocenter.

_What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To fall upon the night  
The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, begging the question  
Why_

"Did you bastard!" Naruto smirked and swung so fast and quick five benders had no chance to defend only ending up with their torso's separated from their legs while the shockwave from the polearm's strike injured and killed many more infantrymen and archers that were too close shaking them up by the power only for a bit before their loyalty and fanatic attitudes kicked in and several swordsmen and benders started back the assault.

Naruto sighed at this and continued dismembering, crushing, bufricating and decapitating benders and non-benders left and right while using several Kaishin's destroying and crushing the Tanks shooting at him slowly dwindling down their numbers like little annoying ants they kept trying to come at him with multiple benders and non benders a strategy Gyatso told him years ago that Sozin used against all Airbenders.

He however was a different case and showed this by utilizing the more lethal version of the Wind Element called Vacuum Style Jutsu used by his Vacuum Style Teacher Danzo Shimura a war torn old man but had a soft spot for the young Warlord and had his loyalty for protecting the land for so long.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!" He fired several bullet sized balls of wind zipping through the air tearing through over 20 infantrymen while some benders were hit and bled to death.

_For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
On a path to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing_

"Rasengan!" Naruto came from the air smashing a swirling blue sphere of energy into a tank causing it to explode under him and continued to smash Rasengan's into the army's tanks leaving them without transportation much to the growing horror from Lun Yang seeing his army being torn apart by this...

Maelstrom...

The Warlord spun dodging another fireball and fired it back at the user with more power and speed to it using the principles of the Air bender's spinning style instantly burning him into ashes and looked around seeing only 350 were left.

(The army Naruto demolished was atleast a thousand men strong that didn't include the tanks they brought with them).

_[Chorus]_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

This self discovery  
Redemption taking hold of my mind  
A serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To feast upon the night  
The source of my Felicity  
Dark maiden taking hold of my hand  
Lead me away from hibernation  
Strong and unafraid  
Never a question why

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it away  
There can be no better way of knowing

_[Chorus]_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

_[Guitar Solo]_

Give in to the night

He strapped Bisento on his back where it belonged and cracked his knuckles in preparation to what he's gonna do and grinned darkly before opening his hands and concentrated deep down inside the earth.

Lun Yang looked confused and disturbed but several gave out startled cries and yelps as the earth began shaking violently and cracks from behind them on the ground began forming and started to increase only for Lun's eyes to widen with horror. "RUN HE'S GOING TO USE LAVABENDING!" The soldiers paled and began trying to run back to the ships only to their growing horror and despair did they see their ships encased in enormous bubbles of water and saw only Naruto was their and began to get hysterical at the powerful bending skills.

_'We're going to die here aren't we' _Lun thought dryly with fear.

The Warlord Of The Strongest Nation gazed up and started to laugh demonically as reddish liquid geysers burst from the ground forming a ring around Naruto much to their growing confusion only to tremble when it splashed out like a Waterbender was controlling it and saw Naruto standing on the Lava riding it toward them at fast incoming speeds and Lun jumped up and kicked, punched and blew streams of orange flames at Naruto as did the benders while the infantrymen began firing arrows and throwing any other kind of projectiles at Naruto only for him to erect a shield of Water in front of him blocking their attacks and jumped higher into the air with the lava travelling behind him and started contorting into a gigantic skyscraper sized wolf with tentails and venomous red eyes glaring at them.

Naruto stood in the air many feet above them and smirked, he sometimes questioned why didn't he feel remorse for killing Ozai's soldiers but just shook it off saying they deserved it for attempting to attack and invade his family's lands and his home!

"Wallow and despair...please do give me the pleasure of taking away what's precious to you." He said with an evil cruel smirk and did a chopping motion and the wolf charged toward the remaining army before tearing and melting them into nothing.

Naruto walked away ignoring their agonized dying screams with a disappointed look, "Pathetic..." He muttered vanishing from view while the village stayed intact.

_[Chorus]_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

Night _[x3]_  
Give into the Night  
Night _[x3]_  
Give into the Night _[x2]_

(End Song)

The only thing left was the marking of Rikudo No Kuni carved into the ground and strewn about bodies marking the Massacre Of Kyoshi and Naruto knew this would get the Fire Lord's attention and he wanted it that way.

(On The Ship later)

Naruto sat down in the quiet throneroom on his throne which looked a bit evil since it was obsidian black with a background scheme of his Eternal Mangekyo and a ten tailed wolf with snarling teeth.

He sat there with his eyes closed slightly his pure white eyes still glowing while a goblet of wine swirling in his hand and heard a knock and responded boredly, "Who is it?" He questioned and heard the door open and in stepped Fu wearing a mint green night gown showing she wore low riding black panty's with green stripe patterns and a black bra, though the underwear did show a patch neatly trimmed mint green hair much to the blood going down south.

Her tanned skin and FF-cup borderline G-cup breasts made her look even more exotic and could smell the barely contained lust and arousal for him beneath those orange eyes and soon his other servant Sakura walked in wearing the same except in pink and black.

"Is there something you need Fu-hime, Saku-hime?" Naruto said sleepily, he always was half sleep and half aware when alone in his throne room so having a sleepiness in his voice wasn't odd to anyone that knew their lord completely.

**(Lemony Goodness coming up!) **

His eyes opened wide awake when two other tongues invaded his mouth but he welcomed the sensation before kissing back bringing Sakura and Fu into his lap much to their giddiness and joy only to moan when he slipped his fingers into their panties slipping them in their sacred honey pots.

Fu gasped feeling the appendage go deeper inside her, closing her eyes with a shuddering sigh as she felt her pussy leaking juices through her panties _'Oh kami this is my first time and he's already gotten me so wet w-who taught him these techniques.' _That question had to do with a certain redhead and Snake Earth Bender.

Sakura was even worser then her, her eyes were rolled nearly to the back of her head as she was humping his fingers trying to get a release but the pressure in her abdomen kept building and building it felt as if she was going to explode in ecstasy and pleasure.

Naruto grinned in satisfaction knowing he was denying them their release, it was a variation of the Chi Blocking allowing him to block off the bodies ability of getting any release this was a method he used many times on Female Bender's that have tried to assassinate him.

He let them go before taking off his clothes along with theirs and before they knew it he had Sakura bouncing on his cock wit wild abandon while he ate Fu out.

"Naruto-kun your cock is so big and thick it's stretching me out!" Sakura cried out in pleasure and lust as she orgasmed again and again.

Fu moaned as his tongue worked her insides like a pro. "N-naru-kun!" She came hard nearly keeling over but stayed strong.

Naruto grunted as he filled Sakura's pussy with his cum. "CUMMING!" A marking of a pink ten tailed wolf appeared on Sakura's collarbone and she fell down her legs losing strength before Fu was bent over the bed getting her pussy drilled hard and fast while Naruto delivered slaps to her ass turning it red while tears of pleasure and pain ran down her cheeks.

"More Naruto-kun more!" She got tighter and tighter till it felt like her pussy was trying to devour his dick and he felt himself twitching.

"Here it comes Fu-chan!" He thrusted hard and slower and with a final thrust came.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"FU-CHAN!" A similar mark appeared on her collarbone except in dark green before they fell asleep with happy smiles on their faces.

He gazed at them with one look of happiness and love while thinking, _'I hope the others don't make a fuss about thsi tomorrow, mendokuse..' _He chuckled before falling asleep.

* * *

End of chapter 1

please review and comment!


End file.
